Life, Death, and Devil Arms!
by Mithral Rose
Summary: Dante dies then is reborn as a devil arm sword, who else to find him but Lady! Rated T for descriptive fight scenes and suggestive themes. Plz R&R! A few small changes have been made, nothing that alter's the storyline. In later chapters, possible DxL.
1. Chapter 1

-1Hi! I changed some more stuff, once again not anything that changes the story. I'm still not completely happy with it but I think I'll finish it before revising it to perfection. (Considering I don't think anyone really rereads this anyway.)

-Konnichiwa! Here my first Devil May Cry story! It takes place after DMC3 but before 1. Lady's in it. It might later become a DantexLady story. There is a death scene in this chapter but don't worry the person will be back. Well here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry (but I can dream can't I?)

- - -

- - -

Feet propped on his desk and a pizza in hand, Dante was having a fairly pleasant day, other than being broke due to not having a job in weeks.

His hand found it's way to where he keeps his money. He inspected how little he had and realized he didn't have enough money for booze. _Damn._ He thought. _Friday night and I can't drink!_

Behind him hung the same demonic heads that had been there for some time. Not a single call had broke the silence in what seemed like an eternity. Not Even A Wrong Number! Dante sighed, he was bored as hell.

The phone began to ring. _Yes! Booze Money!_ Was the first thought that ran through the half-demon's mind. He kicked his desk and caught the phone came twirling through the air.

The voice on the other side was worried, but strangely pleasant sounding, unlike the gruff voices Dante normally heard on the other end of the line. Human, Dante decided. The man informed the devil hunter of the demons attacking near his home. He explained that he had very little money but that he would give anything for the demon hunter's help, saying he had a young daughter.

Dante took the job, not for the money, even though he so desperately needed it, but for the sake of boredom and a child's life. He didn't like knowing he was the reason a child was dead, he had enough on his conscience without cute little faces haunting his dreams. He stood. Slipping on his red trench, he walked out the door and toward his bike.

--

Danielle, the young girl, screamed. A demon was chasing her.

The demon was human size, said to be the strongest form. His hair was jet black, reaching his mid-back. His eyes were pale gray, seemingly abyssal.

Dante jumped in between the girl and the demon. Ebony and Ivory in hand, he began to fire rapidly at the blood crazed demon. Before the first bullet could reach him, the demon vanished.

Dante ceased fire. "What? We playing hide and seek now? I can deal with that. Ready or not HERE I COME!" He began firing at a nearby dumpster having sensed demonic aura.

Once again too late. The demon had disappeared before a single shot hit it's mark. Dante's trained eyes surveyed the area, making sure the child and her father were as safe as they possibly could be at this moment.

Danielle was hugging her father now, tears streaming down her face. Terror had horribly contorted the young girls features. She was shaking uncontrollably in her father's embrace. The father stood, eyes alert, his arms wrapped protectively around his daughter.

Dante spotted the demon fairly close. His long blood stained fingernails clutched a poison covered sword, his eyes twinkled with a deadly playfulness.

A smirk spread onto Dante's face. He returned his twin guns back to their holsters and pulled out Rebellion.

The demon smiled.

Both demon and half demon sprang forward their swords clashing together. The two battled masterfully, as if performing a show. Neither left a mark on the other. Neither made nor received contact for several agonizingly slow moments.

Finally, contact was made. The demon slashed at Dante who parried and lunged forward, throwing the demon off balance. Rebellion effortlessly sliced through flesh on the demons arm. Blood spilled onto the ground. Once again the demon disappeared.

Dante, his main focus in protecting the girl, looked over at Danielle. The girl was fine, still clutching her father.

Dante was a skilled hunter. His ears could hear the slightest sound, his eyes could detect the slightest movement. However, currently his eyes and ears were focused on the child's safety, not his own.

The demon appeared behind him, driving his poison covered sword into Dante's back.

Dante felt his mouth open, but heard no scream. Unbearable pain ransacked his body. He could feel the poison burning in his veins. The sound of his ripping flesh seemed to echo, as did the girl's scream. Her hero, her savior, was dead.

She watched as his body dropped to the ground in a pool of his own blood. She watched as the demon smiled at his fallen victim. She watched as the demon turned to her, having that same deadly twinkle in his eyes.

The demon then glanced down at his fallen prey and, apparently deciding he was satisfied, disappeared.

Danielle ran up to Dante's body, inwardly praying that he was somehow still alive, but with no luck. Dante lay, eyes open and dry, a pain filled look etched onto his face. He took no breath, he had no heartbeat, he was dead.

The young girl cried out, tears pouring out of her eyes. Running to her now approaching father she collapsed into his arms, crying. The father folded his arms around her. Petting her hair, he whispered soothing words until she cried herself to sleep.

The father looked to the man that had given his life in exchange for his daughter's and said a silent prayer.

--About-A-Month-Later--

Bullet after bullet soared through the air and into an unfortunate demon. Sand littered the ground from those demons that had already died. A bomb exploded as a way to slow down the demons so Lady could reload.

She was in a large circular room, domed at the top. A door, the one she entered, lay behind her. A second door lay ahead. Dark stone walls surrounded her, jagged and bloody from bodies being thrown up against them. Bones and sand littered the ground.

Lady had come here to retrieve a sword. Just the other day Lady had encountered a demon that was immune to bullets. After receiving several nasty gashes, Lady decided now was the time to get a sword. Rumor had it, a powerful devil arm was just beyond the door.

After every demon had turned to sand, Lady entered the room beyond. Rubble scattered the ground from broken areas in the ceiling. At the far end of the room, a sword lay on a large, polished stone.

Halfway across the room a hoard of demons swarmed Lady. Her guns in hand she began firing. After blocking a scythe with her gun she spun around. Lifter her leg into the air, she slammed her foot into an oncoming demon's face. Gunshot after gunshot, bomb after bomb, demons turned to sand.

By the time every demon was dead Lady was breathless. She proceeded toward the sword.

Arrows shot out of the walls, ceiling, and floor. Lady jumped and dodged in what looked like a fast paced dance. Her trained, muscular body received minimum cuts.

Finally the arrows ceased.

Breathing hard, Lady advanced to the sword. She gently laid her hand on the silver hilt. The red blade began to glow as Lady watched, intrigued at the strange object.

"Hey Babe" It said making Lady jump.

- - -

- - -

A/N: Did you like it? Plz review! I'll gladly take constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm a slow writer. On top of that I really don't like stories that are out of character so I try really hard to keep them in character. In order to do that I spent the last couple of days re-beating Devil May Cry 3. Anyway, here it is. Hope it's worth the wait.

(BTW I think I might have thought of a way to put Vergil in it! Don't worry I'm not going to just bring him back from the demon world, I know how most people don't like that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters. (I wish I did but sadly I don't.)

--

-End of first Chapter- (I'll add this every chapter to refresh your memory about what happened in the previous chapter)

By the time every demon was dead Lady was breathless. She proceeded toward the sword.

Arrows shot out of the walls, ceiling, and floor. Lady jumped and dodged in what looked like a fast paced dance. Her trained, muscular body received minimum cuts.

Finally the arrows ceased.

Breathing hard, Lady advanced to the sword. She gently laid her hand on the silver hilt. The red blade began to glow as Lady watched, intrigued at the strange object.

"Hey Babe" It said making Lady jump.

--**Chapter 2**-

"Dante?!" Lady asked, astounded. Sure, she hadn't heard from the devil hunter in years but she never would have assumed him to be dead!

"Who else would it be?" The sword replied, "Could anyone else look this good as a devil arm?"

'_Yep, definitely Dante.' _

The ground suddenly shook beneath her. Large thunder-like booms could be heard approaching. Lady turned quickly, raising the newfound weapon.

A large demon stood at seven feet tall, scars covered its dark green skin. Clutched in its clawed hand was a long jagged sword, forged for mercilessly ripping through flesh. Its burning dark red eyes promised this to be a fight to the death.

Lady ducked as the crude blade came toward her, dodging it easily. Raising up, she swung 'Dante' clumsily. Stepping to the side, the demon effortlessly avoided the attack. A low chuckle came from the large beast.

"Come on Lady," Dante protested, "That's no way to handle me."

"Shut-UP!" Lady yelled, swinging the double sided blade again. Yet again, she missed.

"Calm down." Dante instructed, sounding more serious, "loosen your grip."

Lady hesitated a moment but did as she was told when the demon came rushing at her. Swinging a third time, Lady nicked the demons arm. The devil arm sliced through the flesh as if it were tissue paper.

The demon grunted then took a step back, looking at his opponent with more caution than before.

Lady stared at 'Dante' in amazement. Never had she seen a blade so finely crafted.

"What did you expect!?" Dante exclaimed, "a rusty piece of junk!?"

Before Lady had time to respond the demon came charging back at her.

Dante instructed Lady through the rest of the fight, correcting her mistakes and giving her helpful tips until eventually the demon was dead.

Lady's legs shook with the effort to stay standing. Cuts ran up and down her legs. Her breath came in short gasps, sweat poured from her forehead. She had already lost more blood than she should have, judging from her abnormally pale skin.

Slowly, Lady made her way out of the old building and down the deserted street toward home.

"Have you _ever_ even picked _up_ a sword before now?" Dante teased.

Lady glared at the devil arm, too tired to give a response.

Lady had picked up a sword before, but only when she was very young and only once. She had never actually wielded a sword before now. But saying that to this cocky devil hunter didn't sound like a good idea. Lady knew Dante would never let her live it down.

Lady walked up the drive that led to her house and opened the door. Lady never locked the door. The only valuable things she had she carried with her, her guns.

Stepping inside, Lady walked through the living room and into the bathroom.

Dante, having never been in Lady's house, noted that her place looked oddly,… _normal._

Blue couches sat around a television, throw pillows at each end. Off to the left of them sat a fireplace. Figurines of all sorts sat on the mantle: animals, children, flowers, all vibrantly colored.

Pictures hung on the pale walls outlined in beautiful brown frames. Many of them held a fairly young woman, aging in her late 20's, and a small child. Freckles sprinkled both of their faces, a smile rested on each of there chins. The child's eyes, one red-brown, one blue, sparkled with a youthful innocence.

Lady looked up at the pictures, a sad smile spread onto her still freckled face. The youthful innocence was gone from her eyes now, for it was an innocence of ignorance.

Ignorant of the fact that her mother would soon die by her own father's hands. Ignorant of her father's twisted ways. Ignorant that her life would soon fall apart, never to be the same again.

Mary, the child in the photo, was ignorant. Lady was not.

Reaching the bathroom Lady retrieved her medical supplies and began tending to her wounds, leaning "Dante" against the wall.

"Hey!" Dante protested, "You can't just lean me against a wall!," a disturbing tone entered his voice, "_you have to clean me."_

Lady could almost see the sword smirking but she wisely ignored his comment and finished dressing her wounds.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword Lady picked 'him' up. Sighing, Lady pulled out a rag. Lady really didn't want to do this but she knew it needed to be done. She ran the rag across the sword quickly but efficiently. She could have sworn she heard a soft hum come from the devil arm but passed it off as her imagination.

Shadows stretched across the floor as twilight fell over Lady's house. Weights seemed to have been placed on her eye lids. Yawning, Lady stood up and, grabbing the devil arm as she went, proceeded into her room.

Lady placed the sword onto the wooden chest that sat at the end of her bed. She then dropped heavily onto her bed and let sleep engulf her in a peaceful rest.

'Dante' lay awake for some time. Having nothing else to do (considering he didn't have arms or legs), he watched as Lady slept.

She was even more beautiful than Dante remembered her being. Silky black hair framed her face. Her bi-colored eyes were now closed under soft lids. Black lashes flowed from them and curled upward, reaching for the sky. Her red lips were parted slightly, the corners of them curled up into a smile. Freckles lit up her pale face like stars do to the dark night sky.

Finally, 'Dante', still watching Lady, let sleep take over him.

--

A/N: So there it is! Sorry again for taking so long! Plz review! I've already started writing chapter 3 so hopefully it won't take as long as this one did! Oh and do you guys/girls want me to put Vergil in it?


	3. Chapter 3

-1HI, sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, I know, I know don't rub it in!

--

**-End of Last Chapter-**

Lady placed the sword onto the wooden chest that sat at the end of her bed. She then dropped heavily onto her bed and let sleep engulf her in a peaceful rest.

"Dante" lay awake for some time. Having nothing else to do (considering he didn't have arms or legs), he watched as Lady slept.

She was even more beautiful than Dante remembered her being. Silky black hair framed her face. Her bicolored eyes were now closed under soft lids. Black lashes flowed from them and curled upward, reaching for the sky. Her red lips were parted slightly, the corners of them curled up into a smile. Freckles lit up her pale face like stars do to the dark night sky.

Finally, 'Dante', still watching Lady, let sleep take over him.

--

-**Chapter 3**-

The smile soon fell from Lady's sleeping face. Horrid memories haunted her dreams. Memories of the night her life was changed forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tears slid down Mary's pale face unchecked, falling to the ground below. Her small body shook as she cried, her hands trembling as they grasped a cold, stiff hand. In front of her, lay the corpse of her dead mother.

Mary's father was the one that had slain her. She had watched, helplessly, as the disaster took place. There was nothing she could do, she had ran toward them but her short legs couldn't carry her fast enough. Her father had committed the crime and fled before Mary could reach them.

All the young girl could do was hold her mother's hand as she took her last breath. At that moment she vowed to someday get revenge against her father for her mother's death.

Now Lady had her revenge, her mother's revenge, but it didn't help. The painful memories still haunted her. The tears still fell. The hollow emptiness in her heart still lingered. She could never forget, never forgive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady awoke with a jolt. Her breath came in quick gasps. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She scanned her surroundings. She was relieved to find that it was just a dream, that she was still in her room.

An eerie glow coming from the foot of her bed caught her eye. The devil arm was glowing. Not red, as it had before, but with a demonic light that shone from deep within the weapon.

Lady, her mind racing with painful memories, paid no attention to it and, laying back down, tried to fall back asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dante awoke with sweat clinging to his pale skin. The air around him was humid, suffocating. Sitting up Dante…

Dante froze.

'_I have my body back. I'm not dead.'_

After fully sitting up Dante surveyed his surroundings.

'_Damn, thought too soon.'_

Dante was literally in hell.

The red ground below him shone with a demonic brilliance but, other than the ground, everything was pitch black. The ground below him seemed to shift as if it were alive, yet it didn't move him. It was as if he were sitting on glass and the movement was underneath the glass. Only, he could _feel_ the movement.

Dante stood and stretched out his cramped muscles. He then began walking in a random direction, figuring one was as good as the other since they all looked the same.

He was soon swarmed by a horde of demons. A large axe wielder came at him from behind. Dante, smirking, ducked, the axe whizzed over his head and into an oncoming demon's skull.

Dante rose up with an uppercut that broke a hell: envy's jaw and neck. An elbow took out another demon. Ebony and Ivory dealt with the last few.

Dante sighed, even in hell the demons were pushovers.

Once again he thought too soon.

In front of him was three orbs of red light floating in the air.

Mundus.

"Aw come on" Dante said, unsheathing Rebellion "If your going to have minions at least get ones that can put up a fight!"

Mundus gave no response.

The red orbs began to fade away, as did everything else until Dante was left in darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady picked up "Dante's" hilt and lifted him off the chest. Now that the horrid memories were banished from her mind this odd glow seemed of importance.

The demonic light soon changed back to its original red color as Dante was awoken.

"Dante?" Lady asked, curious as to what was going on but a touch of concern edged her voice as well.

"Morning" Dante responded, not wanting to explain due to not understanding all this himself.

"Morning" Lady mumbled, knowing something was going on but also knowing Dante would never tell her about it if he didn't want to.

Sighing, Lady carried "Dante" into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl and a spoon, Lady poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"So Dante," she began, talking in between bites of cereal, "how did you die?"

Dante didn't seem to hear her. He was thinking about last night. Was he really in hell or was it just a dream? Did this just happen because he was a devil arm or was this more significant?

"Dante?"

Dante snapped out of his own thoughts and set them aside for now.

"Poison covered sword in the back." he said simply.

Lady shrugged it off, figuring Dante wouldn't tell her anymore than that so why bother arguing about it.

Lady finished eating and washed the dishes. After a quick shower she grabbed Dante and headed out the door.

The day was normal, as normal as it could be for a devil hunter and a devil arm.

The only fighting was against lesser demons which Lady was thankful for. She was glad to have a chance to improve her swordsmanship, which wasn't much.

By the time Lady got home she was angry and frustrated. Due to practicing with 'Dante' all day and her lack of experience with swords, she had innumerable wounds. Gashes, scratches, and cuts marred her skin. Blood and sweat dampened her clothes.

By the time she got home and had taken a bath it was nearly sunset. Pushing aside the blinds, she looked out of the window at the ball of fire that hung low in the multicolored sky.

Vibrant colors of light danced to the ground. Splashes of orange, pink, purple, and red lit up the sky. The clouds on the horizon glowed with the last rays of the setting sun.

--

I was planning on making it longer, but I figured I should post before people give up on me. Hope you liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Hi. Sorry for how long it took. I'm a slow writer already, plus the fact of school starting hasn't helped. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter! Thanx for waiting!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter Three**

The day was normal, as normal as it could be for a devil hunter and a devil arm.

The only fighting was against lesser demons which Lady was thankful for. She was glad to have a chance to improve her swordsmanship, which wasn't much.

By the time Lady got home she was angry and frustrated. Due to practicing with 'Dante' all day and her lack of experience with swords, she had innumerable wounds. Gashes, scratches, and cuts marred her skin. Blood and sweat dampened her clothes.

By the time she got home and had taken a bath it was nearly sunset. Pushing aside the blinds, she looked out of the window at the ball of fire that hung low in the multicolored sky.

Vibrant colors of light danced to the ground. Splashes of orange, pink, purple, and red lit up the sky. The clouds on the horizon glowed with the last rays of the setting sun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four**

Still watching the last rays of the setting sun, Lady took a seat on the couch, leaning 'Dante' against the coffee table. Averting her gaze from the window, she looked at the picture that hung on the wall. The woman in the picture was wearing the necklace that now hung around Lady's neck. She unconsciously raised her hand to touch the red pendant. She smiled sadly, lost in the memory of the day her mother had given this precious gift to her.

Dante was lost in thoughts of his own. He still didn't understand the odd dream from the other night. Had it even been a dream? If it was, would it happen again? Could he die if he died there? What if it wasn't a dream? Was he really in hell? Why?

Lady shifted her gaze to the devil arm. It wasn't like him to be this quiet this long. She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what. She wanted to ask about the strange demonic glow from the night before but, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer, figured she'd have to find out on her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady lay awake, looking at the devil arm that glowed softly with a demonic aura. She had stayed awake, waiting for the strange glow to return. She had to figure out what was taking place on her own. Lady stood and walked up to the sword, laying her hand on it's hilt. Her other hand went to one of the many guns she carried, yes some even in her sleep, as her surroundings slowly dissolved away.

She found herself in, what she assumed, was hell. The air was thick and stuffy, she struggled to breath. The ground glowed an eerie blood red color. On all sides but below stood an abyssal darkness that seemed to devour everything. It sucked the light from the ground, making it hard to see. As if a heavy fog had settled. It seemed to Lady that the darkness was sucking the soul from her body.

Glancing ahead of her, she noticed Dante, in his half-demon body, battling a horde of low class demons. Lady lent her bullets in the fight.

Once the last demon had died Dante turned to face Lady, Ebony and Ivory still in his hands.

"Lady?" A puzzled expression crossed his features.

"Who else would it be?"

He was about to ask how she managed to end up in hell when he was interrupted by yet another horde of demons.

"Damn! You Guys Need Pest Control! These Bastards Are All Over The Place!" Dante yelled, frustrated. Sure, these were pushovers, but fighting them by the hundreds was getting on Dante's nerves.

The two fought masterfully together. Neither received a single wound, the other always killing that pesky demon that managed to sneak up on you while it was impossible to defend yourself properly. The two were great fighters solo, it wasn't as if one was helpless without the other. Neither actually saved the other's life, merely prevented, in Dante's case, an annoying blade in the back of the shoulder, in Lady's case, a doctors appointment.

Just as the last demon fell to the ground, another horde swarmed them.

"DAMN IT!" Dante yelled, officially pissed off. "You." Rebellion cleanly decapitated a hell gluttony. "Stupid." Sharply pulling his arm back, he shattered a demon's jaw with his elbow. "Mother." He jumped into the air spinning, and buried his heel into a demon's face, sending it flying. "Fuckers!" He opened fire on several unlucky hell prides. "JUST DIE!" Pulling out Agni and Rudra, Dante tore through the demons. Gusting winds and scorching flames mercilessly killed demon after demon. Leaping into the air, he impaled a hell wrath with bullets from Ebony and Ivory. (After making sure Lady was at a safe distance.) The bomb the demon held exploded with a flash of light and heat, killing the remaining demons.

Dante landed lightly a ways from Lady, whose gaze was transfixed on something else. He followed her gaze to see a woman walking toward them. Soft black hair fell around her face, freckles were scattered across her features.

The woman in the picture.

"Mary." The woman spoke softly, her tone angelic, utterly misplaced in their surroundings.

"M-Mom!" Lady took a step toward the woman. Although her first expression revealed how skeptical she felt, it was soon replaced with longing.

More demons, of higher class than the previous ones, swarmed Dante, taking the majority of his attention from the scene.

"LADY!" He called, knowing this had to be some sort of trap. "LADY!!"

Lady ignored him, still staring at the woman.

"Mary. I've missed you." The woman had tears in her eyes.

"**LADY!! Snap out of it!**" Dante screamed, trying to get her attention but unable to reach her due to the swarm of demons.

Lady paid no heed to the half-demon and continued toward the woman.

"**Lad-" **Dante, distracted from his own fight, received a deep gash across his back.

The woman held open her arms and it seemed Lady would run into them but halted her advance instead.

Tears stung Lady's eyes and she bitterly blinked them away. Pulling out her gun, she pointed it at her mother, her arm shaking.

The woman stopped. "Mary."

Lady's jaw was clenched tightly. Her whole body was tense. Her finger tightened around the trigger.

The woman lunged forward, her arm outstretched toward Lady. A horrendous, heart wrenching scream erupted from the woman as a bullet sunk deep into her chest. A thud sounded as her body fell to the ground. Lady screamed as she ran to the corpse, memories of her childhood flooding back to her in shocking reality. Dropping her gun, she fell to her knees beside the body and clutched at the cold, stiff hand, tears spilling from her eyes onto her supposed mother's face.

Dante, after disposing the demons, approached slowly. Lady regained her feet and had her hand wrapped around Dante's neck with a speed startling for a human. Dante's electric blue eyes widened in shock from the sudden assault.

"Lady."

Lady released Dante and turned back around, cursing herself for having mistaken him for Arkam. The memory had seemed so real. A pile of sand littered the ground where the body had been. She turned once again to the half-demon.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Dante respected her changing the subject, after all, there was nothing that could be said. "I could ask you the same thing."

Lady gave him a look that told him she expected an answer before he was getting a word out of her. He shrugged and turned away, wiping his sword clean and returning it to its holster on his back.

Looking around, he remarked, his tone light, "This is one hell of a party. I haven't been to this big of a bash since the Temen-ni-gru."

Lady didn't appreciate how lightly he took all of this. It was almost as annoying as his mood at the Temen-ni-gru. Brushing past him, she continued forward, searching for a way out. As far as she could see, in all directions, was darkness and the dim, foggy red glow of the ground.

After a moment, Dante followed, trailing behind. He noticed Lady's feet dragging, as if tired. Gradually, it became worse. With anyone else, Dante wouldn't have thought it significant, but even after all of the physical and emotional stress of the battles at Temen-ni-gru, he hadn't seen her this worn out.

"You're a human." He finally spoke up.

"And?"

"If I'm not mistaken, this is hell. You're not suppose to be here."

"I'm fine."

They walked on, occasionally encountering hordes of demons. After approximately half an hour, Dante noticed Lady's legs start shaking. Her pace slowed, but she stubbornly continued.

"Lady,-"

"I'm fine,… How do we get out of here!?" Her frustration was evident. She stopped and turned to him. "How did you get out last time?"

Dante shrugged. "You."

Lady remembered that odd glow receding after she had took hold of the hilt that first night. She cursed under her breath. Now how where they suppose to get out of here? They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity and the landscaped looked identical to what they had seen when they first arrived. Pale red light ground, black sky, and ugly, push over demons. Lady sighed inwardly.

'Damn it all.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you liked it. I know, I know I took so long for something so short blah blah, I get it don't bother complaining about the length. Our computer stopped working for I couple of days a week or so ago and I almost thought I lost several pages of work. I'm kinda paranoid now and want to post it before it gets erased. Yeah I know, I can save it on a disk but I've tried that before and it worked for a while then suddenly the disk was blank for no apparent reason. OK, I'll stop complaining. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review. I'll always accept constructive criticism! (Or praise, I like praise. Lol) I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker!


End file.
